O Espírito do Deserto
by Quilapayuna
Summary: Jadé lives a desert life traveling thru the Sahara. But things change when she finds Jafar's lamp. She challenges him psychologically as well as emotionally leading to a game of catechism. Will he fall for her wittyness and question his ambitions?
1. Wala Ala Baloh

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin!

**ﺶ**** O Espírito do Deserto ****ﻀ**

**Chapter**** I. Wala Ala Baloh**

The heat was barbaric, yet what was there to complain about? After all, this was home – the city of Agrabah, a well-known empire of the Middle East. And within the empire, many have failed to ignore the enchanting daughter of the Sultan in this city - especially after she chose a "street rat" as her wedded husband. As ridiculous as it had sound, Princess Jasmine chose Aladdin; a man who displayed less than what his character really was worth. It was the boy's value within his soul that won her heart.

But that is quite enough for the setting…

The importance of this story lies in the first falling of Jafar.

May I refresh the memory of some?

Jafar, who had gotten his claws on the lamp, gained three wishes and thus caused great mortal threats among the Sultan, Princess Jasmine, Aladdin, and the entirety of the city of Agrabah. Yet in the end his own ambition became his end - he was converted into a genie and was thrown long way into the desert aside with his right hand parrot, Iago.

Hence my story begins here...

**◊**

The caramel colored sand was found in all the directions. The desert was a dry, crystallized version of the ocean yet the debating personages have not even bothered once to even relate the hallucinating inferno land to the sea – to speak of water would have been a crime.

Iago and Jafar, not surprisingly, were fighting. Iago, in his best efforts, was trying to release himself from the petite sized lamp. With a bit of Jafar's temper tantrum attacks, Iago was able to free himself. Being quite a ticked off parrot, he grabbed the lustrous black lamp and tossed it into a nearby well.

But who would've ever known that someone might have been destined to come across this cursed lamp...

**◊**

"Jadé!" yelled the men from the traveling caravan camel market. Yes, everyday these_ sacrificed_ men traveled thru the Sahara Desert to sell camels. But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. It always looked like a sacrifice to do this type of marketing and believe me it was! But credit isn't always given to those who truly deserve it. Jadé, who made most of the sacrifices, fell into this category.

_Jadé this, Jadé that. No, the men could never cook. Men could never clean. Men could never be the ones to fetch a pail of water to bathe. Men **can't** do anything without women! And then they dare to state that women are the inferior sex. Please, women can do the same with or without them._ These thoughts ran through Jadé's mind night and day.

She was the only woman in the group. She would usually be assaulted with overwhelming work that would put anyone in the foulest of foul moods. They were calling her but she chose to ignore.

"Jadé, don't play stupid! Go get a pail of water from the well nearby. It should be a quarter of a mile away. Remember we must all bathe by tonight for tomorrow we are to expect a busy day."

Much to her objection of walking a quarter of a mile in the middle of the Sahara, she went anyway. After all it always seemed as if men always won in reality.

_One day, when I gain the sufficient amount of riches, I will run back to Féz! I will never come back for there is nothing in Agrabah or in its desert that is of importance to me. True, I am a bastard and this caravan group has given me much but I wish to go back. Back where I will be able to go to my cousin Zane who will bring me back to Madrid, where home is…_

It pained her so to remember how she was forced out of her village as a child because she was a bastard. And a female one at that. No education or respect was given to those without parents. Her uncle had taken her away from her small town near Barcelona. Times were hard in Spain especially under conventional feudalism.

When her uncle and she fled from Spain, they had gone to Morocco. From there they had traveled to Egypt. It was in Egypt where her uncle passed away and she was left at age 16 alone. Well, at least till she found the caravan group. They taught her all about desert life and camels.

It was true; there she shouldn't even be complaining. But why couldn't she just be free to make her own choices? She knew the answer. It was poverty that had her trapped, but she knew one day, **one day**, she would find happiness. It was all a matter of time...

Realizing that she reached the well, she took the wooden bucket that she had dragged with her and placed it on the pulley. She let the rope down gently until she heard a splash of water and the rope became harder to pull back up. Pulling the rope back up to fetch the pail with water, she grabbed the bucket to her self.

"Jadé fetch me a pail of water!" she imitated the men of the group and how they ordered her to do things. "Well I think I deserve some compensation for my hard labor." She smirked at her remark. "The rest of those bozos can share a bucket of water to bathe with but _I'm_ going to treat myself to a full bath," She took the pail, dumped the refreshing substance on herself and rubbed off the dirt that was on her skin. Then, she washed her hands with the remaining water.

Placing the bucket back on the pulley and repeating her steps from earlier she once again had a pail full of water but it was different this time. A lustrous black object was at the bottom of the pail. Gently putting her hand into the cool water, she reached for the object. Displacing some water from the bucket, she took the object out. A smooth and slick black lamp rested in her hands. Caressing the lamp with her finger tips, she curiously stared at one part of the lamp. It had something written but since it was night and there were only stars out thus she couldn't see too well. Besides, there was a stain on top of the Arabic writing which made it harder to make it out. She rubbed on the area but was soon interrupted when the lamp began to shake on its own. Becoming a bit frightened and startled at the same time she dropped the lamp. Red smoke began to free itself from the tip. It surrounded her and the rest of the area. Jadé just stood in a bit shock.

_Ok Jadé stay cool and firm. Calm down, this is just a hallucination. Come on girl the heat is making you see things..._ She told herself.

When she heard a manly diabolic laughter, she began to panic. _I must be going nuts or this has to be one hell of a dream 'cause I never heard of a hallucination with audio included!_

Jadé couldn't believe her eyes. A gigantic red genie was above her laughing and enjoying his freedom. But as the rules go, freedom is limited for genies. So his intention of using his power to the fullest was put down, he then looked down at his liberator and master.

* * *

...Hangcliffer! Don't you just hate them? Well, come on folks read and REVIEW and I'll put up the next chapter. But hurry up before I lose my inspiration! 


	2. Habibi Anura Ayne

Disclaimer: I don't own _Aladdin_!

**ﺶ**** O Espírito do Deserto ****ﻀ**

**Last Time:** Jadé couldn't believe her eyes. A gigantic red genie was above her laughing and enjoying his freedom. But as the rules go, freedom is limited for genies. So as his intent of using his power to fullest was put down he looked down at his liberator and master...

**Chapter II.**** Habibi Anura Ayne**

"You!" shouted the all powerful genie while lowering himself down to Jadé's level "shall take me back to Agrabah! - where I will plot my revenge on he who imprisoned me, he goes by the name _Aladdin_."

The boy's name left the genie's mouth as if it were a curse. Jadé lifted a thin brow and looked at the magnificent, well-built genie. She knew that genies were mostly myths and parts of legends but now she had a real live one about 5 feet away from her. She wanted to leave her reality at once; she had no intentions what so ever in helping him with what was none of her concern.

Too bad she was afraid to move and too in awe to say anything so she just stood there...

Sensing the fear of his _master_, he spoke to her more gently yet huskily. "I see you fear me, after all I don't blame you, I'm just simply too much..."

He turned into his human like form and then with eyes closed he spoke flattering himself, "You should find me less intimidating in this state for your simple mind."

Genies were not something every one came across of and Jadé had never experienced anything this unnatural before. She fell to her knees grabbing fistfuls of sand; she felt an awful tension and heaviness upon her body. Surely she would faint…

The now human-form genie took the time to study his _liberator_. In sadistic malice he thought to himself as he observed her kneeled form, "Well at least she knows her place."

He looked at her close-up, unimpressed and in his arrogance he considered her in disdain, she was most likely to be of a peasant breeding. The sight before him was somewhat painful and grotesque. An unpolished young lady of boring green eyes that were flat in color, _very_ messy tangled hair which held even lesser appeal, a tanned complexion (with specks of dirt on her skin), dressed in the most indecent rags he had ever seen, and know sweating in at his feet in what was either probably out of fear…or illness.

With a look of disgust he thought to himself, _Allah, please do not tell me the reality outside the palace walls is not as painful as her looks._ After all, seeing Princess Jasmine everyday makes harder to judge other women. _Maybe if she gets cleaned up I won't be so edged to vomit..._

"While I do appreciate your sense of acknowledging your _superiors_, do pick yourself off the ground…it is most unbecoming for a woman."

Seeing how she remained unmoved, he grabbed her forcefully from the ground. Gripping her shoulders, he shook her with a force that no gentleman would implant upon a woman. "Snap out of it girl! I certainly hope you don't suffer from some sort of mental retardation because this negotiation between us may result most inefficient," he said with a sneer.

Finally, as if someone had thrown cold water on her, she awoke from her awe-like stupor with her lips parted staring into the face of a man that only moments before had appeared as a red cloud.

Jadé looked at him closer now and saw how handsome and _mature_ his features were. She felt herself grow warm at her own thoughts. Then again he was a genie and well...it would seem rather physically impossible to do anything beyond admiring. Yet her thoughts and her body betrayed her logic.

Seeing that the girl was now fully aware of her surroundings he spoke purposefully, ready to get straight down to business.

"Well my girl lets negotiate here. _You_ may call me Jafar," said the man with a smirk plastered on his face. "And you _are_?"

"...My…my name is Jadé," she said finally gathering her composure. She took a few steps back from the man-genie known as Jafar. She found his presence almost suffocating. "…what business do you have with me?"

Jafar sighed deeply out of aggravation with the girl that seemed either to be a dunderhead or mentally incapable. "My _dearest_, I am a _genie_. My business is _your_ business."

"You will grant me wishes," Jadé stated. The legends of genies spoke of endless powers that spoke of granting wonders of anyone's desire.

"_Yes_…" He said almost spitefully as if it pained him to admit it. "You receive three wishes…however, if you agree to my offer…I can be much more _rewarding._"

Jadé stared at him as if trying to figure him out. "Well, let's hear it then." She spoke without the trace of fear now. If the legends were true then she was the one in command here, not the other way around.

Smirking, Jafar began, "My offer is quite simple really. It consists of you getting me through the Palace Walls, then into the Palace itself, and well…a few other _details_ that will be necessary in my plan. Oh and of course you will receive your wishes in addition…"

"Easier said than done – there is much of a stretch from your words to the actual actions." Jadé stated. "It _sounds_ simple enough getting through the Palace walls but isn't precisely like walking through a plaza."

Jafar felt his anger rise at being denied of what he wanted and what he _needed_.

"But then I suppose we could always say I'm some lost princess. What, with my wonderful looks and all." She mocked Jafar, speaking almost insolently to the man that only moments ago had intimidated her into fearful submission. Jadé was now basking in the glory of what it felt like to be the one in control.

Her tone fell on deaf ears, however, because what she had just suggest had been perhaps the most intelligent thing that had come out of her mouth since he had met her. His smirk reached the darkness of his eyes and his answer was filled with promise:

"_Exactly_..."

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review guys! I appreciate the constructive criticism from Jehan's Muse and the great encouragement from Mistress of Darkness! Thanks, please keep on reviewing everyone! 


	3. Assinatura

Disclaimer: I don't own _Aladdin_!

**ﺶ****O Espírito do Deserto ****ﻀ**

**Last Time:** "But then I suppose we could always say I'm some lost princess. What, with my wonderful looks and all." She mocked Jafar while he began to ponder her suggest of irony. "_Exactly_..."

**Chapter III. Assinatura**

She stared at him incredulously. Surely the creature before her could not possibly be serious about what he was agreeing to.

Jafar looked back at her and then he changed his mind abruptly – there was no way in hell that they could possibly get away with such a stunt. "Never mind…such a proposal could not possibly be placed into action," He took in her distraught appearance prejudicially. "Especially considering the type of…_persona_ that would be presenting thereself into the Palace."

Jadé found herself dangerously narrowing her eyes at the obvious insult Jafar had thrown at her. "And exactly what type of _persona_ is worthy within your personal caste system?"

"Please," He snorted haughtily, "even if the bluff was believable, once you open your mouth it will become certain that you are most indeed _not_ royalty." Jafar raised an eyebrow as the girl gave him a look that resembled something to disappointment.

"Simply because I live in the desert and I wear these rags, does not mean that whatever I speak will be a bunch of incoherent ignorance." Jadé smirked at him knowingly. "You overestimate far too much."

He thought to himself a moment and if it were true what she begged to differ from him than perhaps this little scheme was still doable. But even then it annoyed him to no end that whether any of it worked or not, was mainly dependent on her and if it was something that Jafar despised was depending on others.  
"Very well…If you believe that you are capable of playing the role of "lost princess" than I will not object to your proposition-"

_More like you don't have many other options_, thought Jadé to herself. Jafar was evidently a man with greater sense pride than that of a sense willing to acknowledge.

"-and after I get my revenge then I will give you your wishes. I believe this _is_ the closure of our agreement…?" The question was supposed to be rhetoric in any case.

Scowling at this point and closing her eyes to speak she argued her case. "No, I'm sorry this definitely does not bring us to the end of our negotiations," She stated swiftly while using her thumb and index finger to rub her forehead as if to console a headache. "You see, it doesn't work that way precisely – I will help you with half of your revenge plot and then I will get a wish. Finally, when I finish helping you with your revenge entirely, I get my last two wishes."

Jafar stared. "_What?"_

Jadé was neither stupid nor naive contrary to what Jafar may have believed. She had grown up among merchant men whose lives thrived on the business of mutual convenience. Her uncle always said she would have made a shrewd businessman had she been born a boy.

She now looked at Jafar's bewildered expression. "You do understand, correct? It's a form of insurance…" Jadé noticed that Jafar was now looking slightly more agitated. "In case you decide I'm of no longer use for your purpose."

"Very _well_," Agreed Jafar through clenched teeth (evidence that he wasn't all that enthusiastic about her so-called 'insurance') while he magically appeared a scroll that enlisted the conditions of their accord which also included his signature at bottom alongside an empty space meant for Jadé to sign.

Taking the enchanted pen that Jafar had now made appear, she signed the space below the contract and quickly snatched the scroll before Jafar could make it disappear. "I think I will be taking this just incase you can't make it reappear again…"

He eyed her unimpressed. "Suit yourself woman, after all, as long as I am a genie you continue to be my master and I your _obedient_ slave."

"I will assure myself of that within due time. Till then…" She pressed the scroll closer to herself. "I would prefer caution."

"You are quite shrewd…" stated Jafar, "for a woman that is."

Jadé gave a shadow of a smile. "Traveling among a caravan does rub off some of the business dealings. Speaking of which, before we leave to place our plan into action, I'd like to cite my farewells before we leave for the city."

* * *

A/N: What can I say? Oh yes, I'm not dead and I do plan to continue this story. Reviews will be appreciated as well. 


	4. Laila Tiaba

Disclaimer: I don't own _Aladdin_!

**ﺶ****O Espírito do Deserto ****ﻀ**

**Last Time:** Jadé chuckled. "Traveling among a caravan does rub off some of the business dealings. Speaking of which, before we leave to place our plan into action, I'd like to cite my farewells before we leave for the city."

**Chapter IV.**** Laila Tiaba**

"Cite farewells?" Jafar questioned in annoyance. "There is no _time_ for saying meaningless goodbyes! Once you get your wishes it will be probable that you will never see the likes of anyone again!"

Jadé stared curiously. "And exactly how do _you_ know what I will be wishing for?"

With a snort Jafar answered. "Isn't it obvious that you will wish for riches, power, luxury or something of the sort? I highly doubt your wishes will rise from that grouping."

"I suppose you must speak from experience." Replied Jadé smartly.

Jafar wasn't sure how exactly she had meant that – whether he spoke from experience from past wishers or from his own _personal_ experience. Either way it sounded...rather insulting in her tone. _Far too bold for a woman…_He thought quietly. "Do not try my patience or… you will find yourself in a situation that will leave much to be desired."

"A threat? Coming from a being that is bound to my orders and consent?" She questioned somewhat irritably. "I will ignore your insolence this once but I don't want it happening again."

Jafar was stuck between the urge of hitting her and rolling his eyes. Eventually he merely agreed in letting her cite her "farewells".

**◊**

Jadé placed the lamp, with the genie inside, within her dress so as to not spark any suspicion among the men of the caravan. She carried the bucket with water with her two hands until the camels came into view. She ran quickly towards them.

"What took you so long?" asked one of the camel caretakers. "You should have been back ages ago!"

She rolled her eyes at the man's exaggeration. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should start paying me overtime."

The caravan men laughed at the small jest. "How about you marry me and then you won't need to be paid at all."

Laughter was now accompanied by wolfish whistles.

Jadé placed a hand on her hip. "I am sorry Kalil," she said to her fellow co-caravan traveler, "but I do not plan into falling within the charms of an Arab…I do not like to share, if you understand what I mean."

"Oh not this again!" exclaimed Kalil knowing where Jadé was going with her little innuendo. "Even _if_ I were to take another wife Jadé, you would have first dibs on everything."

"I think it perfectly revolting to have to share such affections with another or worst, _others_!"

"_Allah!_ You make us sound so disgraceful, like the ultimate sinners in front of our god!" One man said leaning against the caravan tent.

She frowned at the statement and answered, "The men in _Spain_ do not take more than _one_ wife."

"Ah, yes," Kalil continued. "your Spanish men do not take more than one wife but they take mistresses instead."

Jadé found herself opening her mouth as if to speak but then closed it shut not knowing how to argue.

"And the French!" agreed one man with Kalil.

"And the English as well!" said another.

"Yes, it would seem as if your white European men, aside from being infidels, are hypocrites as well. They preach and moralize much against adultery in the name of their god and yet they do not hesitate in falling for the forbidden when tempted." Kalil lectured with a smug look upon his face.

This time Jadé found her voice. "Yes well, while that _may_ be true, the point is that a man should not have to take more than one partner to share such affections. Besides, I did not come back to speak of this for I have something to say."

He looked at her with a gaze of irrational confusion and completely ignored her last sentence. "And why not? If a man has a supporting economy and heart large enough to share among his wives, why should he be denied to love them?"

"Because it will rise jealousy among them no matter how much you equalize your love and attention for each one, it will eventually lead to complications. Well, that's _if_ they love you so." She answered with much indignity. "And it is now I who question you, if a _woman_ were to have such an agreeable economy and love to share, why should she be neglected to do so?"

"_La!_ A woman could not _possibly_ have such a financial state on her _own_ and her heart would be too vulnerable to equally give her warmth. Why, look at yourself! I do not see you with such economy on your own to even maintain _one_ partner and as for your heart…well it is evident that it is led too strongly upon impulse." The voice had come from a man sitting next to the one leaning on the tent.

Jadé was about to give her a good piece of her _mind_, when she was interrupted.

"That is quite enough!" Said an elder yet firm voice who's face now smiled at her. "Pay no heed to them, child - especially to Kalil who is only angered because he has been rejected by you…again."

Kalil scowled at this crossly.

"Now Jadé, tell us what you have come to say." The elder man had gently placed his hands on her shoulders with smiling eyes.

"Abbott-Gamal, I have come to tell you _all_," she said this glaring at Kalil, "that I will be leaving."

"Aren't you a genius, of course you will be leaving, along with caravan to the next stop!" This had come from the 'leaning' man.

Laughter erupted almost immediately among the caravan except for Abbott-Gamal.

"_Silence!_" He hissed at the immature men. He turned back to Jadé. "What is this about leaving? What is your meaning? You have nowhere to go, Jadé!"

"She hit the jackpot!" Now it was the 'sitting' man who spoke-out. The result was a caravan in quiet chuckles.

Jadé answered with sharp wit immediately. "The only interaction with gambling that _I_ have ever had is that of watching _you two_ placing bets on silly future outcomes!"

'Leaning' and 'sitting' man were both silenced in shame. Abbott-Gamal was not pleased with what he had heard – "_Gambling?_ But by Allah! I will have a talk with you two _later_." Once again turning to Jadé he urged her to continue.

"Well…I have been made an offer of…ascending promise…and I have been meaning to tell you for sometime…" Jadé felt herself grow nervous at lying to the leader of the caravan.

"_La_, she lies! She could not have been possibly made an offer of any kind. When? Where?" Kalil was the one who now argued her case.

"Of what nature is this offer, if I may ask?" Questioned Abbott-Gamal ignoring the outburst.

Jadé let on as much as solely necessary. "It is of a decent nature, I assure you Abbott, but I cannot tell you of its precisions, only that it is in Agrabah. I fear it to be better that way."

"Well if that is how it should be I will entrust in your judgment, my child. I wish you good luck then Jadé."

The caravan now grew into an uproar. "_La, la, LA_! She cannot leave us!"

"Who will wash our clothes?"

"-cook our dinners?"

"-tell us stories of the white men?"

"-who shall we tease and make fun of?!"

The complaints against came in piles, not wanting her to leave the caravan.

"Jadé cannot leave!" Yelled Kalil in pure rage at hearing the news. "Her duty is to us!"

Many voices agreed with Kalil.

Abbott-Gamal grinned a knowing grin that the men evidently, with all their teasing and insults towards Jadé, they held her in high regard as some sort of possession for their abuse alone. "Jadé belongs neither to us nor anyone else but _herself_. If she believes she has more opportunities elsewhere we are none to keep her away."

'Leaning' man did not like that explanation at all. "Curse your Spanish origin, Jadé! If you were one of us, you would have been ours to oblige."

"Spanish origin or not, Jadé is nothing of ours to control or dictate…she is free to her own choices." The elderly leader of the caravan wisely explained this to the men.

"But she is _our_ female!" 'Sitting' man pressed on.

The old man laughed softly and told them that as flattering as it was for Jadé to hear such denial of her leaving them, she was to decide her life on her own. "Besides, it is time you boys learned how to take care of yourselves without a women to baby you all!"

For the first time almost utter silence could be heard through the caravan save for a few mumbles here and there.

It was settled and Jadé found herself almost feeling sentimental about the whole the circumstances of leaving the family she had grown fond of. She hugged and kissed them all on the cheek in goodbye, ignoring their protests of how inappropriate it was. And as for Abbott-Gamal, he embraced her in a fatherly departure and did not let her leave without some money and food for the trip to Agrabah.

Of course Abbott-Gamal did not let her leave without a faithful camel to ride her to the city. "This is one of our best and I will need him afterwards," he explained, "however you can use him till you get to Agrabah and from there you can give him to a friend of mine at Agrabah's caravan stop. We will pick him up once we roam to the city again."

Moreover so was their departure in which Jadé rode into the opposite direction towards Agrabah and the caravan roamed towards the other. But even so Kalil looked over his shoulder every so often stealing a glance at her riding into the desert night.

All the while, an impatient genie confined in his lamp began to be angered by the warmth of a certain body.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I see a whole lot of hits but no reviews. I guess some of you must be reading so I guess I should continue, right? 


	5. Ana Ayesh

Disclaimer: I don't own _Aladdin_!

**ﺶ****O Espírito do Deserto ****ﻀ**

**Last Time:** All the while, an impatient genie confined in his lamp began to be angered by the warmth of a certain body.

**Chapter V. Ana Ayesh  
**

Jewelry that shimmered in its fine gold tints, enchanting materials of cloth that would make any fine dress or turban, spices and herbs that could make food of superb taste and a throng of people that filled the narrow streets. The market of Agrabah was always something of interest to those that visited the city. Unlike other markets in the Middle East, Agrabah had a large and strange variety of things to offer the general public.

Jade walked through the market place with little interest - having been in the caravan for so many years made her see the market of any city indifferently. She walked through the constricted paths that never seized to amaze her how the structure helped the streets keep _cool_.

By now, the lamp at her side had begun to vibrate. Turning into a dark alley she took the lamp out and unleashed the genie from its miniature prison.

"It's about time you released me from that blasted _bottle_." He spoke angrily as his eyes rummaged around the surroundings.

"How far is the palace from here?"

"Not too far, we are very close…but it would be better if you did not show up dressed like a _peasant_."

"On the contrary, how am I to be a _lost_ princess if I come here looking like I've been pampered to death?" Jadé asked looking at Jafar with a single eyebrow lifted in question.

"And how do you suppose you shall explain that you are in fact a _princess_ if you have nothing to prove it with?" Counter argued the genie.

Rationally, Jafar's argument was true, but then so was hers…it didn't make sense if she came to the palace looking like a princess then saying she was lost…all that it would prove was that she was mad…but if she came to the palace doors wearing her rags with no proof of being royalty… she might as well consider herself dead. "Perhaps if I had a trinket of some sort? Some sort of object that proved what I say is true?"

Jafar pondered her words while staring aimlessly at the people who passed on the street. "There was this one royal family in Thebes where the women of royal blood were marked with quotes from the Qur'an on their backs in calligraphy and some other sacred texts in hieroglyphs..."

"Tattoos?" Questioned Jadé curiously. She recalled her uncle mentioning a noble family that moved from Thebes to Cairo who sought out his help financially. If she was correct that line had been broken by bad investment and inconvenient marriages. "I believe I know what family you are talking about, I think they no longer exist among the ranks of royalty for a good few years."

"Yes," answered Jafar looking at her in genuine surprise, "not many were aware of their fall…it was a rather discreet business, I had only happened to come across them on my travels in my youth, they were already near broke then. The Sultan never took any interest in them; they were too far off and too poor to be of any interest."

He looked at her with his smirk that made her feel even more suffocated in his presence with a non-existent heat that threatened to consume her. She quickly regained control of herself and said "I…suppose that would make them the perfect family for me to pose as?"

"_Evidently._ Here are your tattoos," he said with a flourish of his hand which led to a vivid pain in her back that almost threatened to bend her over, "and here is your trinket." He added the latter with another flourish which made appear a bracelet made of lapis lazuli in the shape of small beetles.

Jadé grabbed the bracelet and rubbed her back and shoulders. "You could have warned me about the tattoos you know."

Ignoring her protests he grabbed her forcefully by her arm and pulled her towards him. "Now listen you silly girl, you must play your part well. I admit that the Palace guards are not the brightest but that can equally your curse as your blessing. If you fail to impress them, you will not reach the Sultan. Do you understand?"

Like an angry animal Jadé bared her teeth and hissed, "Unhand me!"

Jafar let go of her harm making sure to give her a little push with his release. "I believe I made myself clear. Remember, that this deal is in both of our benefit. Once we are inside the Palace I will grant you your first wish. Good luck."

And with that he became a red cloud that sucked itself back into the black lamp.

She stared at the bracelet in her hand and while placing the lamp within the folds of her ragged clothes. Looking towards the palace she thought to herself:

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

Yes I know I haven't updated since like forever. But since the middle-east has become an interest that has presently been revived I've tried to edit the story and most importantly edit Jadé who was pretty much a Mary Sue when I first started. 


End file.
